


What's In A Name?

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-24
Updated: 2007-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: She stroked his ego, which tonight was somewhere around the nape of his neck.





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Daniel means God is my judge. I like that.”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Are you listening to me?”

“Of course baby.”

“Then what does Daniel mean?”

“Not that I thought there was going to be a test, but it means God is my judge. I am not a big fan of the name.”

“I like it. What about Sean?”

“No.” Leo shook his head.

“Why not Leo? It’s an adorable name. It means God is gracious. Does everything have something to do with God in this book?”

“I know what it means. It’s a personal thing CJ, please. Anything but Sean. Oh, and Edward; don’t even bother to get attached to that one.”

“OK, OK. No Sean and no Edward, for reasons daddy does not want to share.” She rubbed her belly as she continued to turn pages.

“Speaking of daddy, have you considered Talmidge?”

“Not even remotely. I love my father but his name is very post WWII. Anyway, my nephew is named after him and I have no desire to hear any of Doug’s shit for stealing his thunder. What about Leo?” she turned some pages and found her husband’s name. “It means brave as a lion. That’s my hubby.”

“If you name our son that,” he replied grinning. “I will tell him that it was all mommy’s idea. I have never liked my name. What does Bradley mean?”

“Bradley McGarry?”

“I think it would be nice.”

“I guess.” She murmured, going back in the book. “It means broad meadow. Oh, I like Bryce…it means alert and ambitious. Bryce McGarry has a nice ring to it. What about Brendan? Ooh, Brendan would be adorable. It means little raven.”

“You are having way too much fun with that book. I like Brendan but I am sure there were not this many names to be had when I was born.”

“Since you were born in the dark ages, you're probably right.”

That got Leo to look up from his folders. His glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. CJ was also wearing glasses, trying really hard not to laugh as she moved the book in front of her face.

“Cute Claudia Jean, real cute. Since I'm so old maybe I won't have the energy to give you what I'm sure you're going to want in say…” he looked at his watch. “Thirty or so minutes.”

“Its OK Colonel. I’m a smart cookie, so I'm sure I can find some way to satisfy myself.” She nodded, turning the pages again. “Yeah, I think I’ll be just fine. What do you think of Holden? Holden McGarry.”

“I think…” Leo put his folders on the couch and climbed onto the bed. His hand slowly crept up his wife’s long, bare leg. She playfully slapped it away but Leo shook off the sting and went right back to what he was doing. “I think as wonderful, as electric as your touch may be, that it does not compare to mine.”

“Oh please.” She rolled her eyes. “You’ve seen me in action Leopold; I am no slouch.”

“Oh no baby, you are definitely not a slouch.” His hand crept higher. “But you know what I can do for you. Don’t you like it?” he caressed her warm thigh and finally felt the hem of her panties. Oh yeah, she was wearing satin. He loved satin. “All you have to do is say you want me to.”

“I think Jason would be a good name. It is Greek for healer.”

Leo smiled. He took the book from her hands, placing it on the nightstand before he slid her glasses from her face.

“I'm attached to Timothy. It’s Greek, and it means honoring God. We should name our son Timothy Samuel McGarry, Samuel in honor of Sam for saving your life at Rosslyn. I owe him everything.”

She stroked his face as he spread her legs to move closer to her on the bed. CJ threw one of her legs over his lap as if she had to worry about him getting up to leave.

“You are absolutely wonderful when you want to be.” She whispered.

“You love me baby?” he teased her lips with his.

“Mmm, I guess so.”

“You guess so? Oh, you guess so.”

He tickled her a bit and CJ let out a high-pitched squeal.

“Don’t tickle Leo!” she exclaimed.

Her laughter was drowned out by his kisses. He pushed her gently against the pillows as he leaned further over her. Leo rested his hands on either side of her expanding belly as the kisses intensified. CJ pulled him closer by the collar of his dress shirt, taking a split second to wonder why her husband was still mostly dressed in work clothes.

“Get naked.” She murmured against his mouth.

Leo grinned, pulling away from his wife. He stood from the bed, removing his glasses and then his clothes. Slacks, dress shirt, Hanes tee shirt, argyle socks, and boxers. CJ lifted the nightshirt over her head before holding out her arms for him. They both lay on their sides, arms around each other kissing. 

Leo loved to feel her pregnant belly press on his. He loved the heat and scent of her skin. The way she sighed as his lips and tongue trailed kisses across her long neck drove him out of his mind. She was five and a half months pregnant though; he would have to be gentle tonight.

“I can stop now you know; if you want me to. If you would like to handle this on your own I am willing to step aside and be a non-active participant.”

“That’s just a nice way of saying you want to watch, you dirty bastard.” CJ replied as Leo turned her over on her back and slid a pillow under her tailbone.

“Never let it be said that Leo McGarry doesn’t think a woman can do just as good a job as a man can.”

“Fuck you.” She said, accepting his kiss.

“Fuck you? Oh, I can definitely do that. Is that what you want Claudia Jean? You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes.” She stroked his ego, which tonight was somewhere around the nape of his neck.

Leo just wanted to hear it. He knew it; he also knew she could satisfy herself as much as she needed to be. He just wanted to be wanted and tonight he was. He kissed his way across her whole body, lingering in his favorite spots. Her breasts were rounder, fuller with each passing week. He cupped them, caressed softly as he sprinkled them with gentle kisses. CJ’s nipples were more sensitive than ever and when he finally sucked them between his lips she gripped his shoulders.

“Oh Leo! Leo, mmm, that’s perfect.”

Still focusing on her breasts, he moved her legs apart and slid her panties down her legs. He got to the knee and CJ did the rest of the work. Touching her wet skin, Leo marveled in how hot she was for him. That made him hot.

“You are so damn sexy woman. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

Leo pulled up on his knees, wrapping CJ’s legs around him. As he slid inside of her, CJ’s arms went around his neck and pulled him into a soft kiss. Leo wanted to keep some distance because he didn’t want to crush her in his excitement.

“Baby, oh God baby, I…oh God.”

“Oh yeah, oh yeah.”

He was thrusting but was not as aggressive as he would be were she not pregnant. CJ shifted her body weight, whimpering as he went deeper. She ran her hand down his chest.

“More Leo, oh God, more! Don’t stop!”

“I don’t want to hurt you baby.” He said through clenched teeth. “Here, how's this?”

Leo rubbed her clit and that did it. She shut her eyes; he could see the tears forming in the creases as she grabbed hold of the sheets. They were both falling and it felt amazing. It always felt so amazing.

“Leo…” CJ opened her eyes.

He wanted to drown in the love he saw in her face. CJ’s body tightened; shuddered when she reached the pinnacle. Leo was not far behind. He caressed her face as he tried to control the rhythm of his thrusts.

“CJ, CJ baby, oh baby, ohhh, uhh…Claudia Jean!”

Exhausted after his climax, Leo rolled onto his side. His wife was with him, and still felt him deep inside of her. Their lips trembled as they came down from tremendous heights. CJ sighed when Leo stroked her back. Her skin was so tactile and he was obsessed with it. Pulling out, Leo rested on his back and held her in his arms.

“Timothy Samuel McGarry.” She said after a long silence. “It’s perfect.”

“It is?” he asked, kissing her forehead.

“Mmm hmm. If we have a little boy I want him to be the spitting image of his daddy.”

“We might have a little girl you know. Have you searched that book for girls’ names?”

“It’s always been Nora. That was almost my name…my father was overruled.”

“That’s very pretty. Nora Samantha?”

“Yeah, definitely. I love you Leo.”

“I love you too.” He held her closer, touching her stomach. “More than words can express.”

“Words can be overrated.”

Leo smiled, kissing her. Sometimes words were all they had. He didn’t think it would ever be possible for CJ to know what she meant to him. Sometimes when he tried to tell her, he would get tongue-tied. He didn’t know if he would ever be able to show her…sometimes being that man was higher than he could reach. He would just spend the rest of his life expressing himself. Bit by bit if he had to, until she knew everything.

***


End file.
